Story Voting
by KathrynMills
Summary: Since my story Running Rivers is now finished, I gave you lovely readers vote on which story you want me to write next. The results are now in, so check out chapter 2 :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all :) As most of you know, my big story, Valhalla Crystal, if finally finished :( But, I want to keep writing as soon as possible, and since I can't decide which story to write next, I'm letting you all vote for the story you want to read :)**

**So ladies and gentlemen, here are your options:**

Defrosted

How to Train Your Dragon / Rise of the Guardians

A Hijack Futuristic AU. After the events of the HTTYD 2, Hiccup and Toothless are frozen in ice. Now, in the year 2157, they are discovered by an expedition in the Norwegian sea, led by Nicolas North. With the help of Nicolas and his team, Hiccup must find out what happened to the people he left behind, get used to this strange new time... and maybe even find love with the young cryogenicist, Jackson Overland.

Berserk Hooligan

How to Train Your Dragon

Sequel to my story, From the Start, Fem!Hiccup story. A year after their wedding, Hicca and Dagur face their next big milestone, along with a few bumps and funny moments in the road :) Follow the continuation of their relationship as they lead their tribes, train new dragons, have a baby, and become parents.

New Girl?

How to Train Your Dragon / Rise of the Guardians

Hayley Haddock just moved to a new town with her father, trying to escape her past life. With the help of some new friends and possible even a love interest, she hopes to finish her education and live a normal life. But her former friend and past are following her, is a normal life for her even possible, or will the memory of Harry Haddock forever haunt her?

Hicca's Guardian

How to Train Your Dragon / Rise of the Guardians

Sequel to my story, Valhalla Crystal, Fem!Hiccup story. Four years after the battle against Dagur, Hicca and her friends are now preparing for the Grand Meeting of Tribes. But with the growing stress of her future responsibilities as chief, marriage proposals, and the bad dreams that still haunt her, it's not long before Hicca receives a visit from the Nightmare King. Luckily, Hicca's friends are there to help, along with a servant of Skadi, Jack Frost.

**So those are your choices :)**

**While the voting is going on, I'll be working on a requested story fo****r Meiniv:**

Running Rivers

How to Train Your Dragon

Based on the Greek story of Galatea and Acis, with a little HTTYD flare thrown in :) Hiccup the water sprite and his dragon, Toothless, are protectors of the river. One day everything seemed normal, until someone falls into his river, that someone being Dagur the forest spirit.

**Leave a review to vote for the next story you want me to write and if you have any other requests, let me know :) Also, I wanted to get some feedback for the timing on my stories. For Valhalla Crystal, I tried to make sure I updated every four days, for the next stories, do you guys want me to keep to this schedule, or just post the chapters when they're ready?**

**Have fun voting, and enjoy the requested story in the meantime :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who voted on my next big projects, it means a lot that so many of you took the time to vote :) BTW, thse of you who commented just to say 'Please don't write HiJack!', I understand not everyone likes HiJack, the same way not everyone like DagurCup. But I really wanted to write these stories and there are people out there who want to read them, you don't have to read them if you don't want to :)**

**So ladies and gentlemen, here are the results :)**

**In fourth place:**

New Girl?

How to Train Your Dragon / Rise of the Guardians

Hayley Haddock just moved to a new town with her father, trying to escape her past life. With the help of some new friends and possible even a love interest, she hopes to finish her education and live a normal life. But her former friend and past are following her, is a normal life for her even possible, or will the memory of Harry Haddock forever haunt her?

**In third place:**

Defrosted

How to Train Your Dragon / Rise of the Guardians

A Hijack Futuristic AU. After the events of the HTTYD 2, Hiccup and Toothless are frozen in ice. Now, in the year 2157, they are discovered by an expedition in the Norwegian sea, led by Nicolas North. With the help of Nicolas and his team, Hiccup must find out what happened to the people he left behind, get used to this strange new time... and maybe even find love with the young cryogenicist, Jackson Overland.

**In second place:**

Hicca's Guardian

How to Train Your Dragon / Rise of the Guardians

Sequel to my story, Valhalla Crystal, Fem!Hiccup story. Four years after the battle against Dagur, Hicca and her friends are now preparing for the Grand Meeting of Tribes. But with the growing stress of her future responsibilities as chief, marriage proposals, and the bad dreams that still haunt her, it's not long before Hicca receives a visit from the Nightmare King. Luckily, Hicca's friends are there to help, along with a servant of Skadi, Jack Frost.

**And in first place:**

Berserk Hooligan

How to Train Your Dragon

Sequel to my story, From the Start, Fem!Hiccup story. A year after their wedding, Hicca and Dagur face their next big milestone, along with a few bumps and funny moments in the road :) Follow the continuation of their relationship as they lead their tribes, train new dragons, have a baby, and become parents.

**Thanks again to all of you who voted :) I will get started on Berserk Hooligan right away, and then Hicca's Guardian once that's finished :) 'Defrosted' and 'New Girl?' will be included in the next vote once I've finished these two stories, then I can compare them to my next big ideas :)**

**There are also some requested stories I'll be working on:**

**For Yukari Fudo:**

How to Save Your Dragon

How to Train Your Dragon

A retelling of the first movie. All the dragon characters are human in this story, the live on the island of Berk, and are led by Chief Red. Toothless is the best fighter in the tribe, but he believes that there are more to the dragons then meets the eye, and when he finds a small injured dragon, he has a chance to prove it. But why is the island of Berk so familiar to the tiny dragon? And what does Chief Red really want with the dragons?

**For UmbraWitchFaye:**

Hicca of Berk

How to Train Your Dragon

A Fem!Hiccup retelling of 'Riders of Berk' and 'Defenders of Berk'. With the dragons and Vikings united, things seem to changing for the better. But new enemies and dragons are threatening Berk, and many new dragons need training, as well as new riders. Will Hicca and her friends be able to protect their people? Or are the problems they face too big for them to handle?

**Remember, if you guys have any more requests, don't hesitate to let me know :) Hope you enjoy the stories :)**


End file.
